


make it count, okay?

by sunwardhoseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Realistic, Slight swearing, honestly this was written on a shortage of time, idol!markhyuck, markhyuck, midnight word spout :), nct - Freeform, support punch!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwardhoseok/pseuds/sunwardhoseok
Summary: in the late nights, only at a specific time can one wish for a desire.“it was you. my 11:11 wish was you.”(alternatively: idol!markhyuck rambling in the dark about wishes and it gets soft)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 74





	make it count, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i wrote this on an impulse last night while i was researching for one of my (later) works. it's really rushed and not very detailed, but i hope you like it! 
> 
> thank you for reading :)
> 
> also!! i recommend streaming suga and iu's "eight" while reading this. it's been on loop for like the past 4 days and i'm STILL vibing

_begin_

_11:11, most commonly known as “wish time”. you could wish for anything you desired at this time of the day, and if luck played out in your favor, you could obtain it and acquire your wish._

“okay, that’s kind of stupid.” donghyuck snickered as mark finished reading from the article on his phone, to which the older made a noise of annoyance. 

“how can you even say that?” mark asked, pushing his spectacles up higher on his nose. “it’s _so_ not stupid, it’s from a very reliable source i’m sure you couldn’t even fault.” he puffed his chest with pride. “look, _cnm.com._ one of the best news stations in the world.” 

donghyuck stared at mark with something akin to absolute disbelief- except it looked crueler upon his sun-tanned face. something like- 

“absolute disgust. that’s what i’m feeling for you,” donghyuck informed mark, and leaned over to point at the source’s name. “that says c-n-M. m for mark. not n for nct,” he said in english to further accentuate his point. “those letters are in english, mark.” 

“whatever!” mark flushed red, hurriedly turning his phone off with a huff and placing it upside down on his lap. “it doesn’t matter. i’m very convinced, and i think that’s special.” 

“why?” 

“‘cause i have a wish to make, of course,” mark said, like it was an obvious fact. “and i’m gonna use my new discovery to make it come true.” 

“how can you be so gullible?” donghyuck asked incredulously, eyes wide. for a brief moment, he wondered how he and mark lee had ended up becoming friends so many years ago, when there was clearly a large iq difference between them. 

“here, how about this.” mark said, turning to face his best friend who lay half-propped up against the recurring wall, phone lighting up his face in the dark like some obscene ghost. “let’s try it. if our wishes don’t come true, then you win. if they do, though, that means _i_ win and you get to cry all night long until your sorry ass gets tired of it.” he grinned. “fun, right?” 

donghyuck paused, placing a finger on his chin thoughtfully. “is there a bet involved?” 

“sure.” mark shrugged. “how about if you win, you get to kiss me on my cheek? we both know that i hate that the most in the whole wide world, so that’ll be a pretty fitting punishment, right?” 

“..and if i win?” 

“whatever.”

“okay, sounds good, then,” donghyuck grinned, and mark suppressed a shiver from the sight of the evil that seemed to radiate from the boy across from him. he checked his phone for the time, making sure they had enough of it to think of a wish beforehand. 

“one minute.” 

donghyuck exhaled, leaning his head against the wall, and mark could see the long line of his best friend’s throat, tanned and glowing in the dark. by the dim illumination provided by the timer mark set for “wish time”, he could see the smooth curve of donghyuck’s adam apple and the way it bobbed when he swallowed. startling mark out of his reverie, donghyuck abruptly jerked his head back up with a triumphant yell. 

mark raised an eyebrow at the boy. “you have it?” 

“psh, yeah, duh. i thought of it within three seconds.” 

“i got mine _instantly.”_

donghyuck flushed dark red, and it was a beautiful color on his skin, rich and colorful against the blackness of the dark. mark felt sparks ignite under his skin. 

“shut up, mark. we never agreed on competing for a wish.” donghyuck pointed an accusing finger at the older. “that’s a completely different thing!” 

_BZZZZZZZZZZZ._ the timer was up. 

“time to prove you wrong, mark lee.” donghyuck grinned, the only light in the room now that mark’s phone was off. 

“yeah, right. you better make it count, okay?” 

“you're on.” 

_i wish that donghyuck can be mine. i wish that donghyuck can be mine. i wish that donghyuck can be mine. i wish that donghyuck can be mine, mine, mine-_ mark chanted in his head like a mantra, repeating and repeating with all his might. 

_i wish that lee donghyuck can be mine._

_BZZZZZZZZZZZ._ the minute was up. 

“whoo!” donghyuck cheered, stretching as mark silenced the alarm. “i can't wait to perform my punishment on you!” 

“why? what was your wish?” mark teased. 

the boy suddenly grew silent, and it was like a light had been snuffed out within the room. mark panicked, now blind and confused. 

“hyuck? are you okay?” 

donghyuck mumbled something in return, inaudible and so quiet mark could hardly pick up any noise from the boy at all. 

“say that again.” 

“you.” donghyuck’s voice was quiet but certain. “it was you. my 11:11 wish was you.” 

the room exploded into light. the lights in the practice room had somehow turned on on their own, but mark didn't care. because he had his brightest sitting right there, a few feet away from him. 

“a-are you kidding?” was all mark could ask. 

“yeah, i guess? i mean, _don’t make me look like a dumbass here!_ i meant what i said, you big idiot.” 

“o-oh my god.” mark was stuttering and being embarrassing, but this was it. donghyuck liked him back. he still couldn't fully comprehend the full extent on what this meant, but he’d figure it out later. this here was his chance for his wish to come true! 

“you were mine too,” mark said softly, looking at the now lit up floor. “for a long time too. i just didn't know how to say it. to be more specific, i wished for you to be mine but i think that was a little over the top, right? it's not like it’ll ever happen, but-” 

“hey.” a pair of shoes suddenly appeared in mark’s line of view. “look at me.” a warm, tanned finger lifted mark’s chin. he looked up to find donghyuck’s clear, warm, brown eyes staring back into his own. 

“remember that punishment we both agreed on earlier?” 

“yeah?” mark’s voice was hoarse from the close contact. 

“i wanna use it now.” and donghyuck crashed into mark, the two tumbling to the ground. donghyuck made the first move, lightly pecking mark on the lips, and mark sighed, pushing back into donghyuck with sudden force and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. it was a fierce battle for the upper hand, but eventually, the pair slowed and they parted, gasping for air. 

“i-okay, remind me to get an inhaler on standby next time,” donghyuck wheezed, looking away from mark, red in the face. 

“okay.” mark was dumbfounded, still shocked by what had just happened. 

_wait. he said ‘next time’-_

“i think i’m gonna have to go take a shower.” donghyuck got up, legs visibly buckling, but mark tugged on his hand with a shake of his dark head. 

“you said next time? or did i hear you wrong?” 

the boy looked back for a moment. smiled. and sat back down. 

“i guess.. that shower will have to wait,” he said, leaning into the older’s side with a contented sigh. “i’ll be willing to wait for that if it means we can have a second round here again.” 

“but hyuck,” mark said, still comprehending what the _hell_ was happening at this very moment in time. “does that mean you like me back?” 

donghyuck groaned. “just when i thought i was gonna get a boyfriend with a decent iq level.. i guess not-” 

“oh,” mark said dejectedly. “i hope he treats you well.” 

“you're fucking stupid!” donghyuck exclaimed, sounding like he made a very shocking discovery with amusement. he jerked away from mark to look at his best friend with a dumbfounded glance. “i meant _you._ i want _you_ to be my boyfriend, mark lee. so, yes or yes?” 

mark stared for a few moments longer, unbelieving it. donghyuck was asking him to be _his_ (a revelation totally _out_ of this world). and if mark was donghyuck's, donghyuck’s was to be mark’s, so that meant.. 

“yes, what the fuck!” 

donghyuck laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“i told you so,” mark mumbled against donghyuck's mouth. “11:11 is _so_ real. and so is cnm.com, by the way.” 

“no one talks during a kiss, mark.” 

“but you're doing it right now!” 

_“shut up!”_

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> PUNCH IS RELEASING IN ONLY LIKE 11 HOURS FROM WHERE I LIVE AND I'M GONNA SCREECH
> 
> please remember to support 127 !! and especially hyuck,, our boy works so hard so let's make this comeback COUNT. 
> 
> thank you !!
> 
> ps. i typically write "summer" projects, so i might be posting a bigger, much longer fic or two later on! stay tuned ;)


End file.
